Another Chance
by AriannaJ
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella, and she finds out on her honey moon. She decides to leave and end up in Voulterra. She meet new people and forms bonds with some crazy people. Bella has the chance to love again, will she accept or push love away. Rated M for language and lemons
1. Different life same bull

Bella POV

Lately I have been thinking about the night I only wanted to forget. As I faintly remember the day was going great. I was getting married to the love of my life, I would finally be joining my rightful place beside my extended family. Also on top of that I got to see my best friend even if he was angry for my choices in life, I thought he would have gotten over it after a while. Once we got to our honey moon I couldn't be anything but shocked the island was beautiful. Our first night there was magical, we made passionate love, but I remember him being upset with me and that we should wait until I was changed before having sex again. I now know that was a complete pile of bullshit. I woke up from feeling sick and I went to the bathroom to throw up. As I made my way back to the room his phone rang and I went to go look at the message from the unknown number.

"_Hey I miss you so much. When will you be coming home, I need you to make love to me again."_

I was completely hurt I didn't think that this would be happening, but me being naïve I wanted it to be a mistake so I called the number, hoping it wasn't the person I thought it was, that this was all a joke.

"**Hey babe, I know you told me to be careful of what I text you but I wanted you to think of me instead of her.", she purred into the phone**

"**...", I had nothing to say**

"**Edward are you there-", she started to say**

I couldn't believe at the time that Rosalie Hale would be cheated on her mate with my new husband Edward. So I didn't pack anything but some money and my phone. I called ahead for a boat to pick me up in the middle of the ocean. I practically faked my own death and ran, that was the end of the life I thought I was going to have. I used to little money I had to buy a random plane ticket.

"**Hi Welcome, where would you like your ticket to go.", the receptionist asked**

"**Anywhere will be fine just don't tell me, I just want to be far away from here, no where in America though", I stated dryly**

"**Alright well here you go. Have a good day.", she said politely **

After she told me the gate number I need to go to I boarded the plane when it was time and waited for the announcements. I realized I was aboard AirItaly, the irony in that wasn't very amusing at the time. I did remember how to get there but I never made up my mind. After getting off the plane and exiting the airport I noticed how dark it was. The sun was setting and it painted the sky with lovely colors of pink, orange and yellow.

"**Oh look the girl was right.", a man behind me said**

I turned around to see who it was and it was Felix, Demetri, and Jane.

"**Just the people I needed.", I stated**

They looked at me like I was crazy.

"**I want to see Aro.", I stated**

I wanted to become a vampire at first but then a vampire, I didn't know at the time whispered to Aro something I would never have thought to happen to me in my whole life. I was pregnant with Edward's child. Aro promised I would be changed after I gave birth to the child and that I would stay with a member of his guard that would make me feel more at home than any of the other vampires. That all happened about 25 years ago. My daughter looks so much like her father , but I still love her even though her father was a complete douche. She doesn't ask about him a lot after I explained the story to her about 15 years ago. I decided to name her a mix between my mother's name and Esme's. So I came up with Reneesme. She is very slender, taller than me by a couple inches and she had brown and blond curls that hung in ringlets. She had my old brown eyes, I thought she was the most perfect being next to my best friend Dylan. Speaking of her I should probably go find her. Dylan was usually in one of two places, either the training room or by the lake.

Dylan was outside by the lake, which was surrounded by a garden of water lilies and tulips (her favorites). There were also stone benches that sat on the edges of the stone walkway. She turned around when she heard me running towards her. Her beauty was breath taking , not like Rosalie or Heidi , but she had dark red hair that had natural black undertone to it. Her eyes were like looking into two jade orbs. Her face was a box shape although it had a bit of roundness to it. Dylan had very high cheek bones. Dylan was very curvy, small waist, toned thighs and her hair came down to her waist. She had on a pair of under armor shorts on and a sweatshirt from nike and a pair of black vans on.

"**You always stare at me, it's starting to become creepy",Dylan stated**

"**You're pretty what do you want me to do?", I replied**

"**I have no idea but we have to go inside anyway Aro is about to call a meeting.", she answered**

Dylan is a very powerful half-breed, although she doesn't like to talk about her past I do know about it. That girl has been through it all. She can see the future, of any person, no restrictions, she can also track any person in the world if she has something or theirs or has touched them. And to top my girl off she is a mental shield, but you can't feel her emotions or see her future. I heard my daughter come up behind me and hug me then kiss Dylan on the cheek. They were close as well, thick as thieves always messing with Caius but he loved them to death. As we approached the large conference room, we grabbed our cloaks and headed inside, but what was inside I didn't expect, nor did I want to face.


	2. Secrets and Power

Aro POV

My favorite girls walked in as I was talking to the Cullens. I know I should have told my guard they were coming. I reached out for Dylan and Isabella so they both could protect my thoughts. Nessie on the other hand took her place next to Jane and Alec.

"**So want brings you all here my children?", I asked**

Edward and Rosalie stepped up. Edward was dressed in a simple blue polo shirt and dark rinse jeans and blue Toms. Rosalie on the other hand was wearing a , in my opinion a over the top, shirt that a plunging neckline that stopped below her breast. She had a shorts that where black and came mid-thigh on her feet were these no gravity shoes. I only know the name because I remember Nessie asking for them last Christmas.

"**We would like to have our marriages annulled from our mates.",Edward stated**

As I looked around I noticed Emmett, Alice, and Jasper stood further back from the family back. Emmett looked as if he was about to break down. It was really unbearable to see someone look so heartbroken.

"**Why would you ask such a request, Edward!", I exclaimed**

"**Rosalie and I have found out that we were meant to each other and after, who I thought was my mate died I realized that.", Edward explained**

Well before I continue I would like to introduce you to a few new members of my guard. Isabella why don't you take off you hood. As she did so, the Cullen's gasped.

"**Bella is that really you?", Esme asked**

"**Yes, I have been alive this whole time.", Bella explained**

"**Why did you leave Edward, Bella I don't understand.", Carlisle wondered **

"**Before we get into the details I would like to introduce Nessie and Dylan.", I stated**

The room got extremely, except for the heartbeats of the Nessie and Dylan.

"**Aro how could you make two humans apart of the Voulturi?",Rosalie started**

"**This is crazy I didn't think you would take it this far.", Alice stated**

"**Stop let me explain, Nessie and Dylan are only half human and the other half is vampire.", I began. "Nessie is the child of Bella and Edward while Dylan is the child of Meghan and Richard."**

After me saying this I didn't think that what was about to happen did.

Dylan POV

I knew that the Cullens wouldn't be too happy about this new news. I mean I'm sure they are extremely happy about having a grand daughter but who knows. Then the fucking douche started to talk.

"**Are you trying to say that I have a child.", Edward asked dumbfounded**

"**Yes, you produced her but she isn't yours.", Bella stated**

"**Bella she is mine, you can't just take her away from me I deserved to at least know she was alive or that I had a daughter.", He rebutted **

"**NO, you took away that right when you were fucking around with Rosalie behind my back!", Bella screamed**

I understood that Bella couldn't control herself but I didn't know that the Cullens didn't know about their little fling.

"**YOU GUYS DID WHAT?!", Emmett screamed**

"**You didn't know?", Bella wondered**

"**No I didn't I thought they just found this out, I thought you two just fell in love, I didn't know...", Emmett began**

He looked so hurt. I don't like to see people ran over like that.

"**I'm tired of this bitch, she doesn't know what she is talking about, Emmett no one cheated she is lying. Edward and I didn't want this to happen it just did.", Rosalie said**

"**I don't know who your talking to but I'm not a liar unlike the two of you. Emmett believe whom you like I know the truth and so do they.", Bella said simply**

Rosalie jumped towards Bella and I jumped between them. I threw Rosalie into one of the pillars across the room and got pushed Bella behind Marcus.

"**Don't you just love her, she is so fast and strong.", Aro stated**

"**Bitch you made me ruin my new shirt.", Rosalie screeched**

"**It was ugly on you anyway.", I waved her off**

I had a vision of her trying to take my head off. I dodged her and landed on her back. She flipped me off. Rosalie put her knee into my stomach, I elbowed her in the face and tossed her body over my head. I sat on and started to punch her in the face, she began to claw at my Nike sweatshirt. I flipped her over so she was on her knees her back was towards me, we were both facing the Cullens our backs were to the Voulturi. I looked up and saw Edwards distraught face. I put my hands around her head and began to twist. When someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"**STOP Dylan! That's enough.", they stated**


	3. Let's be friends

Dylan POV

"**STOP Dylan! That's enough.", they stated**

As I smelled the air it was someone I didn't know. I turned around and was face to face...well my face was in a man's chest. I looked down at his feet which were covered in blue vans. He wore loose jeans, and a fitted Polo shirt. He had dark black hair, with little tints of brown in it, he had a very strong face, nice cheek bones. I made my way to his eyes and …...they were beautiful. Like dark chocolate looking at me. I felt like I had to listen to him. I felt like I would do anything to make him happy. So I let go of her and stepped away. He raised his hand to my face and my gosh it felt like I was hot all over.

"**My name is Paul Whitfield, and you are?",he asked me **

(AN: Paul didn't have a last name so I gave him one.)

"**You already know my name.", I huffed**

"**I was just wondering you whole name.", he simply said**

"**I'm Dylania Polhemus. Although to the general public I'm just Dylan. You can let go off me now I'm fine, thank you.", I stated**

He looked like he didn't want to let go, but he did. I blinked a couple times and looked around. I hadn't notice the tall man next to me. Rosalie had ran back to Edward, I guess that bitch won't mess with me again.

Paul POV

She is so beautiful. Once she took of her cloak I didn't even care about anything else but her. Watching her fight, made me want to get to know her, like how she learned to fight like that. She was so fast and stealth , I bet she could give Jasper a run for his money. Even though I didn't like Fuckward or Rosahoe, I didn't want Dylan to kill anyone, she looked like she had been through enough. After I stopped her and she turned toward me, I looked down at her black vans, ah she had taste in sneakers. I looked at her bare calves which were toned not like my but you could tell she worked out. Those shorts she had on did her justice, they clung to every curve. Then her Nike sweatshirt which had a couple scratches in it, I hung loosely on her body. She had long wavy hair, which was soft like silk. Her skin was mocha and smooth. Her eyes were what told the story. So much hurt but she seemed so loving. I had to know her.

"**I'm Dylania Polhemus. Although to the general public I'm just Dylan. You can let go off me now I'm fine, thank you.", she stated**

What a beautiful name. Very sarcastic humor, I liked that. But I didn't like how she asked me to let go off her.

"**Well what was all of this about?", Aro asked**

"**Dylan is my imprint. Which means she is my other half. I'm her protector, her shoulder to cry on, her punching bag when she is angry, her diary. I would be anything for her, I would do anything for her, to make her happy.", I stated**

"**What if I don't want you to be any of that. Then what?",She asked me **

"**I would leave you alone. If that's what you truly wanted but I know that you don't.", I replied**

She walked up to me so that basically she was under me. I looked down at her. Now that I think about it I didn't even notice she was so small and fragile. She was about 5 feet and 5 inches.

"**You don't know anything.", she said angrily**

"**Your right I don't know anything about you that's why I wanted to be you friend, if you needed one.", I replied calmly**

She didn't say anything. Though I could tell she was thinking about my offer. I wasn't sure if she would accept if I asked her to come back to Forks with us.

Bella POV

This whole day has been to much for me. I need to lay down somewhere.

"**Can we get this along I have things to do?", I asked **

"**Bella can we talk?", Edward asked**

"**Ask Dylan if we can talk?", I snarled**

Dylan growled and it was pretty serious. I loved that girl, I knew that if some shit went down that she was ride or die.

"**Alright back to you two Edward and Rosalie, if you two feel that it is best that you be seperated from you mates with their consent then so be it. I will have Alec make up the contract and all parties will have to sign. Umm it will take about a week to have all of this done, so all of you will stay here-", Aro started to say**

"**Oh hell no the fuck they won't be staying here. Aro you have to be fucking joking. You want me to stay in the same building with this lying smut and this cheating ass wipe. You need to get the fuck out of here.", I said**

"**I think we should let them stay.",Dylan said**

We all looked at her like she was mentally challenged. She put her hands up in defense.

"**I just want to learn more about them. And Bella this could the chance Nessie has to get to know her father and you can learn to forgive Edward and move on.", She said**

I didn't know what to say. I looked at Dylan and she was staring at Paul. Now it all makes sense she wants to make lovey dovey with Paul.

"**Fine let them stay.", I shrugged.**

Emmett POV

Wow that girl Dylan is a complete bad ass and I would love to wrestle with her. She seemed so laid back. Bella was so pretty. I missed her, we were so close playing video games together. Her hair has gotten longer and she has has gotten taller by like 3 inches.

"**Hey, Bella can we talk a walk together. I missed you and ….", I started**

"**Of course Em, I missed you so much.", Bella answered**

Bella lead me to this very open yard in the back of the castle. I could smell that no one really came out here that much besides Bella. We stopped in the middle of the yard and we sat down. We didn't say anything for a while both of us wrapped in our own thoughts.

"**So how did you find out about them?", I asked**

"**She texted him something and I called and she picked up.", Bella answered "I'm sorry Em I should have came back or wrote to you about it, I didn't mean to just leave you so they would be able to lie about what they did."**

"**Bells it's ok, you didn't know that they would lie or anything.", I said "Let talk about something different, your daughter is beautiful she looks so much like you."**

That's all we really talked about, Nessie, life, the Voulturi and things like that. She was telling me how she didn't want to feed on humans so she made sure when she joined that she didn't have to drink from them. When Bella spoke about Nessie, it made me want to kill Edward, I would be a better father than him ...wait did I just think about that. Bella does deserve better and I do love her, but the real question is am I in love with her?

Dylan POV

I was supposed to go make the Cullens and the Quileutes feel at home. As I got closer to their corridor I could hear them all arguing. I know the couldn't hear me because I hide my heartbeat. I knocked on the door and I heard everyone shift and move around. I was greeted by a man who was handsome, golden eyes and blonde hair. Then the man next to him had black hair and tan skin, very muscular. He stuck his hand out.

"**Hi, I'm Carlisle.", he stated **

"**Hello, I'm Dylan. And you don't want me to touch your hand.", I stated**

The looked at me wierdly. There were just some things I wanted to be secret and I didn't want to tell them. I haven't even told Bella or Nessie yet.

"**Well I'm Sam. I'm Alpha of the Quileute tribe. This is Paul, as you know, Jared , Embry , Seth, Leah, Jacob, Collin, and Quil.", Sam stated.**

They all murmured back greetings of some sort.

"**I'm Carlisle as I have said, this is my mate Esme, Alice and her mate Jasper, and Rosalie and Edward. Emmett isn't here right now.", Carlisle said**

"**I'm Dylan as you all know and if you all need anything just let me know and I'll be sure to go get. I hope everything is in order to you liking. If you need to go hunting you can either go with me, Bella, or Nessie. Aro has asked me to ask you to hunt through the woods and to only use the city for recreational uses.", I stated**

"**Why can't I read you mind?", Edward asked me **

"**Well I am a shield, so you can't read my mind. Any other questions?", I wondered**

"**Well I can't get a readin' on you emotions darlin' you mind explaining that and why my wife can't see your future.", Jasper drawled**

"**The same reason Edward can't read my mind is the same reason you, Jasper can't read my emotions and your why your mate can see my future, it's all blocked my mental shield.", I explained , " I have to take my leave now. Any other needs I will be in the training room which is down 3 floors down. You can just take the elevator down and the whole floor is the training center you welcome to it."**

"**I was wondering if you could possible teach me how to fight like you?", Jasper asked**

"**Sure, of course. I would have to show you to teach you.", I said mischievously **


	4. Fine line between Love and Hate

**Edward POV**

As we walked with Dylan to the elevator, I thought about that night that caused Bella to fake her death. Now don't get me wrong I love Rose, with all my heart. I was honestly just fascinated with Bella. I mean she was someone I shouldn't have and I just wanted to say that I got her. That sounds mean and I wasn't raised to treat women like this, but I just couldn't leave Bella alone. As I think about that night, I left Bella to go hunting and just to clear my head. I didn't want to hurt her and I broke that promise. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a gloved hand, I looked down it was Dylan.

"**Are you alright?", she asked**

She looked concerned and worried.

"**I'm alright. Just thinking about something.", I replied**

She looked at me and her eyes changed to purple and she began to fall backwards. I went to reach for her but Jasper beat me to her, Alice and Carlisle rushed to her side. Esme went to find help. Alice and Jasper really liked her, but they barely knew her.

_Alice: I hope she is alright, I wonder why she fell. Edward what did you do to her?_

I just shook my head, I didn't do anything.

"**What happened Carlisle?, Jasper asked**

"**I don't know she looks fine, but her eyes are purple.",Carlisle answered, "Her eyes are reacting to the flashlight."**

"**Carlisle she has to be fine, I need her but I don't know why, but I'm just attached to her.", Alice sobbed**

Dylan by this time blinked a couple times and she looked up at everyone and blushed a bit. Her eyes changed back to that dark green color. For a moment I was bombared with thoughts and Jasper and Alice both cringed.

"**I'm sorry, are you all alright, no one is usually around with this happens I just lost control for a moment I promise it won't happen again.", Dylan stated in a nervous manner**

"**You have so many emotions, how don't you burst.", Jasper asked**

"**I...uh...we have to go I'm late for practice with Metri.", Dylan said.**

"**Alright we will drop it for now.", Alice said.**

As I looked around the wolves weren't with us. I'm surprise usually they are around. I wonder where they went. Esme had finally came back but she had Reneesme with her. She rushed over to Dylan and helpped her up.

"**Is everything alright what was it?", Reneesme asked**

"**It was nothing I'll talk about it later.", Dylan waved her off**

"**Can we go down stairs now?", Dylan wondered**

Jasper picked her up like a baby kind of and set her down on her feet, he held on her shoulders until he knew she was stable. We all got onto the elevator and I noticed Reneesme was holding Dylan's hand in her left hand but in her right hand was Dylan's glove. I wondered if they liked each other. Although I couldn't read Reneesme's mind, before I could. I guess Dylan was protecting her. We got down stairs and Demetri was there with his back towards us. Then Dylan starting breathing, and Renesme let go of her hand , Demetri ran towards us and scooped Dylan up and spun her around. Dylan looked so small compared to Demetri.

"**I thought I was going to have to come upstairs and get you.", Demetri said as he looked at me**

_Just so you know I don't like you Fuckward, I don't care if Nessie and Bella forgives you, the fact that your "girlfriend" bitch over there made Dylan fight means I don't like either of you._

"**Watch you mouth Demetri.", I stated**

"**What are you going to do about it?", he stated**

"**You might get hurt!", I replied**

I started to ran at him, he tossed Dylan on the mats across the room. I seen Dylan get up but I didn't think she would jump in between us. I wasn't even focused on her though, but I did see her. Dylan but her hands between us and what she did next surprised me.

**Emmett POV**

"**So Bella how has it been living here and all that jazz?", I asked**

Bella and I had decided to go hunting tonight, just to have some alone time, well more alone time. We both killed two bears and we were just sitting down on a rock.

"**I mean everyone is nice and everything. Like I get to see a side of the Voulturi memebers that no one does. I get to hang out with them after hours. I'm really close with Marcus and Caius and Felix. Jane and I have learned that we are alike in most ways. I thought that raising my daughter in this type of environment would be difficult, you know because they drink human blood but it's not. All the memebers are very gentle with her but they don't hold back around her. Nessie does have someone who she can relate to, with problems that I couldn't answer of help her overcome. Nessie is such a blessing to me you know, I don't know how to describe her. And Dylan she is like another daughter for me but she is very motherly in certain ways..."**

I just sat there and listened, then she stopped I turned my head towards her.

"**What's wrong? Why did you stop?", I asked**

"**I have never talked so much, I feel like I'm rambling a little.", she said**

"**No, I like listening to you speak I like you voice, it's very calming.", I stated.**

"**Really?",she asked**

"**Yea, you always calmed me down even before, like with Rosalie would get into an argument, playing video games with you always made me feel better I think it's just your company ….", I began**

Then Bella kissed me and I was so shocked I didn't react. And I guess she took it the wrong way.

"**I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that", she stated**

She started to walk away from me. I got up and grabbed her hand spun her around and put her against the wall. I put both of her hand up, above her head and I kissed the life out of her. I started to bite her lip, and she moaned against me. I plunged my tongue into her mouth and that started the battle between her and I. I lifted her leg up and wrapped it around my waist, I grounded my body into hers. I started to kiss her neck and she stated to moan and breath heavy, I pulled her shirt off. I began to suck on her nipples. I made sure to take it slow and be careful, I pinched her left nipple as I began to work on her right. I switched sides. I began to unbutton her jeans and as I pulled them down I smelled her arousal. My eyes darkened with lust. I growled deeply and she responded. I kneeled and put both of Bella's legs on my shoulders. I went down to taste her when she stopped me. I looked up.

"**I never had anyone do this to me, are you sure you want to?", she asked **

Her voice was filled with lust.

"**Bella let me do this, move your hand.", I demanded**

I moved down to her core and licked her from the bottom to her clit, she started to moan, and I took that as fuel. I licked her clit and began to suck on it. Her legs began to shake and I had to hold them so crush me. I continued to lick and suck. She started to shake more.

"**Oh...my...GGGGod, Em...I'm...fuck don't stop.", she mumbled**

She came and her juices started to flow out and I licked them up until there was nothing left. I looked up at her and gave her my dimpled grin and before I knew it I was on my back and my pants were off. Bella had my dick in her hand and began to stroke me.

"**Bella you don't have to do this I ate you out because I wanted you to feel good, you don't...", I started**

Before I finished she wrapped her mouth around the tip. That shit felt good. She began to swirl her tongue around the top. Then she started to go down more. She began to suck me and stroke me at the same time. She then took me out of her mouth I looked down at her and she spit on my dick. Oh God, I was in heaven, she then took me all in at once and I couldn't handle it.

"**Fuck Bella, how...shit...I'm...damn it just like that.", I said**

I came in her mouth. Bella swallowed it all and I was shocked. So I got up and pecked her on the lips.

"**Bella?", I asked **

"**Yes Em?", she said**

"**I want you to be mine, I don't want to play games and shit. When all this anullment thing is done I want you to come home with us, you , Dylan and Nessie.", I said**

She looked me in my eyes, with adornment.

"**I would love to go with you anywhere, but I have to think about what Dylan and Nessie want. I care about you Em, I really do but we have to try to take it slow.", she said**

I stood up and held my hand out she grabbed it and stood. I helped her get dressed an then put my clothes on. We made our way back to the castle.

**Dylan POV**

As we were walking down the corridor to the elevator, the wolves had made a left, they were trying to be sneaky so I let them go. I pushed the button to call for the elevator, when the doors opened I ushered everyone to go inside. I noticed that Edward hadn't got on, I walked up to him and he hadn't even moved. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he blinked.

"**Are you alright?", I asked**

I was concerned, I never seen a vampire out of focus before.

"**I'm alright. Just thinking about something.", he replied**

As I started to walk away when I felt a vision coming on. I wasn't prepared for what was going on.

"_Bella I want you, Dylan & Nessie to come back with us." _

_We were all living with the Cullens when Alice tells us the Voulturi & my family are coming to visit me. Paul is sitting to my right. _

"_Babe are you excited ?", Paul asked_

_I looked at him and nodded. I looked down at Paul's hand and I had a large belly. Carlisle came up to me to give me some medicine and Rosalie and Esme came down. Rosalie had a blanket while Esme brought me some juice._

As I woke up I didn't have my shield up nor was I aware of the vampires around me. My head was in Jasper's lap and Carlisle and Alice were on the sides of me. I could here Esme and Nessie coming around the corner.

"**I'm sorry, are you all alright, no one is usually around with this happens I just lost control for a moment I promise it won't happen again.", Dylan stated in a nervous manner**

"**You have so many emotions, how don't you burst.", Jasper asked**

"**I...uh...we have to go I'm late for practice with Metri.", I stuttered**

"**Alright we will drop it for now.", Alice said.**

"**Is everything alright what was it?", Reneesme asked**

"**It was nothing I'll talk about it later.", I waved her off**

"**Can we go down stairs now?", I asked**

We all got on the elevator and as it closed I put my shield around Nessie. She grabbed my hand and took of my glove. She used her projection powers to ask me what happened and what I saw. I showed her my vision. All she did was look at me in awe. As we got to the basement I saw Metri looking out the window. I started breathing, he turned around and ran towards me. Nessie let go of my hand and Metri picked me up and spun me around.

"**I thought I was going to have to come upstairs and get you.", Demetri said**

He started looking at Edward and then all hell broke loose.

"**Watch you mouth Demetri.", Edward stated**

I was so confused what did Metri say?

"**What are you going to do about it?", Metri asked**

"**You might get hurt!", Edward said**

Metri tossed me towards a pile of mats. I got up and saw Edward rushing towards Metri. I didn't know what to do so I just went on instinct. I took off my gloves and ran towards them and stepped between them. I put my arms out to stop Edward. All I was thinking is he can't hurt Metri, he is family to me. My hand began to heat up and Edward ran into me knocking me over. I fell onto something sharp and I started bleeding. After that I couldn't control myself. I started to heat up all over. That's when the fire began, I seemed to welcome it, I enjoyed the heat and anger that washed me over.

"**OH shit! You all need to leave now!", Demetri said**

"**Damn it! Go get Aro.", Nessie said**

Every one rushed out of the room except Jasper , Alice and Nessie.

"**You guy need to leave , she is going to explode. The fire will light the both of you. I have been through this before , I will be fine.", Nessie said**

They left and Nessie went to close the door when Paul, Jared and Edward came back.

"**You need to leave!", Nessie said**

At the sight of Edward my fire grew I wanted him dead. I stood up, and expanded myself, the fire was an extended part of me. I heard the windows blow out behind me.

"**I won't leave you here, I have to protect my daughter.", Edward yelled**

"**Listen you ignorant piece of shit! You're the one making her more upset you need to leave I will be fine. I can heal myself, the FIRE is real and can kill you. LEAVE!", Nessie shrieked**

Edward left and Nessie closed the door. I made my way toward the door when Nessie charged at me and brought me to the ground, I threw her off me. I ran towards the door, when Jared tried putting me in a head lock, I broke his arm and threw him into the wall. I was turned around and Paul grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I wasn't expecting it so I didn't know how to react. He put his hands through my hair and held my face to his. He licked the bottom of my lip. He pulled away from me but our noses were still touching.

"**I'm sorry.", he said**

I didn't understand. Then he stabbed my leg with an epi-pen. I began to relax and I started to feel sleepy. I started to drift off and Paul grabbed me. Then everything went black.


	5. What do we do now

**Edward POV**

As we walked with Dylan to the elevator, I thought about that night that caused Bella to fake her death. Now don't get me wrong I love Rose, with all my heart. I was honestly just fascinated with Bella. I mean she was someone I shouldn't have and I just wanted to say that I got her. That sounds mean and I wasn't raised to treat women like this, but I just couldn't leave Bella alone. As I think about that night, I left Bella to go hunting and just to clear my head. I didn't want to hurt her and I broke that promise. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a gloved hand, I looked down it was Dylan.

"**Are you alright?", she asked**

She looked concerned and worried.

"**I'm alright. Just thinking about something.", I replied**

She looked at me and her eyes changed to purple and she began to fall backwards. I went to reach for her but Jasper beat me to her, Alice and Carlisle rushed to her side. Esme went to find help. Alice and Jasper really liked her, but they barely knew her.

_Alice: I hope she is alright, I wonder why she fell. Edward what did you do to her?_

I just shook my head, I didn't do anything.

"**What happened Carlisle?, Jasper asked**

"**I don't know she looks fine, but her eyes are purple.",Carlisle answered, "Her eyes are reacting to the flashlight."**

"**Carlisle she has to be fine, I need her but I don't know why, but I'm just attached to her.", Alice sobbed**

Dylan by this time blinked a couple times and she looked up at everyone and blushed a bit. Her eyes changed back to that dark green color. For a moment I was bombared with thoughts and Jasper and Alice both cringed.

"**I'm sorry, are you all alright, no one is usually around with this happens I just lost control for a moment I promise it won't happen again.", Dylan stated in a nervous manner**

"**You have so many emotions, how don't you burst.", Jasper asked**

"**I...uh...we have to go I'm late for practice with Metri.", Dylan said.**

"**Alright we will drop it for now.", Alice said.**

As I looked around the wolves weren't with us. I'm surprise usually they are around. I wonder where they went. Esme had finally came back but she had Reneesme with her. She rushed over to Dylan and helpped her up.

"**Is everything alright what was it?", Reneesme asked**

"**It was nothing I'll talk about it later.", Dylan waved her off**

"**Can we go down stairs now?", Dylan wondered**

Jasper picked her up like a baby kind of and set her down on her feet, he held on her shoulders until he knew she was stable. We all got onto the elevator and I noticed Reneesme was holding Dylan's hand in her left hand but in her right hand was Dylan's glove. I wondered if they liked each other. Although I couldn't read Reneesme's mind, before I could. I guess Dylan was protecting her. We got down stairs and Demetri was there with his back towards us. Then Dylan starting breathing, and Renesme let go of her hand , Demetri ran towards us and scooped Dylan up and spun her around. Dylan looked so small compared to Demetri.

"**I thought I was going to have to come upstairs and get you.", Demetri said as he looked at me**

_Just so you know I don't like you Fuckward, I don't care if Nessie and Bella forgives you, the fact that your "girlfriend" bitch over there made Dylan fight means I don't like either of you._

"**Watch you mouth Demetri.", I stated**

"**What are you going to do about it?", he stated**

"**You might get hurt!", I replied**

I started to ran at him, he tossed Dylan on the mats across the room. I seen Dylan get up but I didn't think she would jump in between us. I wasn't even focused on her though, but I did see her. Dylan but her hands between us and what she did next surprised me.

**Emmett POV**

"**So Bella how has it been living here and all that jazz?", I asked**

Bella and I had decided to go hunting tonight, just to have some alone time, well more alone time. We both killed two bears and we were just sitting down on a rock.

"**I mean everyone is nice and everything. Like I get to see a side of the Voulturi memebers that no one does. I get to hang out with them after hours. I'm really close with Marcus and Caius and Felix. Jane and I have learned that we are alike in most ways. I thought that raising my daughter in this type of environment would be difficult, you know because they drink human blood but it's not. All the memebers are very gentle with her but they don't hold back around her. Nessie does have someone who she can relate to, with problems that I couldn't answer of help her overcome. Nessie is such a blessing to me you know, I don't know how to describe her. And Dylan she is like another daughter for me but she is very motherly in certain ways..."**

I just sat there and listened, then she stopped I turned my head towards her.

"**What's wrong? Why did you stop?", I asked**

"**I have never talked so much, I feel like I'm rambling a little.", she said**

"**No, I like listening to you speak I like you voice, it's very calming.", I stated.**

"**Really?",she asked**

"**Yea, you always calmed me down even before, like with Rosalie would get into an argument, playing video games with you always made me feel better I think it's just your company ….", I began**

Then Bella kissed me and I was so shocked I didn't react. And I guess she took it the wrong way.

"**I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that", she stated**

She started to walk away from me. I got up and grabbed her hand spun her around and put her against the wall. I put both of her hand up, above her head and I kissed the life out of her. I started to bite her lip, and she moaned against me. I plunged my tongue into her mouth and that started the battle between her and I. I lifted her leg up and wrapped it around my waist, I grounded my body into hers. I started to kiss her neck and she stated to moan and breath heavy, I pulled her shirt off. I began to suck on her nipples. I made sure to take it slow and be careful, I pinched her left nipple as I began to work on her right. I switched sides. I began to unbutton her jeans and as I pulled them down I smelled her arousal. My eyes darkened with lust. I growled deeply and she responded. I kneeled and put both of Bella's legs on my shoulders. I went down to taste her when she stopped me. I looked up.

"**I never had anyone do this to me, are you sure you want to?", she asked **

Her voice was filled with lust.

"**Bella let me do this, move your hand.", I demanded**

I moved down to her core and licked her from the bottom to her clit, she started to moan, and I took that as fuel. I licked her clit and began to suck on it. Her legs began to shake and I had to hold them so crush me. I continued to lick and suck. She started to shake more.

"**Oh...my...GGGGod, Em...I'm...fuck don't stop.", she mumbled**

She came and her juices started to flow out and I licked them up until there was nothing left. I looked up at her and gave her my dimpled grin and before I knew it I was on my back and my pants were off. Bella had my dick in her hand and began to stroke me.

"**Bella you don't have to do this I ate you out because I wanted you to feel good, you don't...", I started**

Before I finished she wrapped her mouth around the tip. That shit felt good. She began to swirl her tongue around the top. Then she started to go down more. She began to suck me and stroke me at the same time. She then took me out of her mouth I looked down at her and she spit on my dick. Oh God, I was in heaven, she then took me all in at once and I couldn't handle it.

"**Fuck Bella, how...shit...I'm...damn it just like that.", I said**

I came in her mouth. Bella swallowed it all and I was shocked. So I got up and pecked her on the lips.

"**Bella?", I asked **

"**Yes Em?", she said**

"**I want you to be mine, I don't want to play games and shit. When all this anullment thing is done I want you to come home with us, you , Dylan and Nessie.", I said**

She looked me in my eyes, with adornment.

"**I would love to go with you anywhere, but I have to think about what Dylan and Nessie want. I care about you Em, I really do but we have to try to take it slow.", she said**

I stood up and held my hand out she grabbed it and stood. I helped her get dressed an then put my clothes on. We made our way back to the castle.

**Dylan POV**

As we were walking down the corridor to the elevator, the wolves had made a left, they were trying to be sneaky so I let them go. I pushed the button to call for the elevator, when the doors opened I ushered everyone to go inside. I noticed that Edward hadn't got on, I walked up to him and he hadn't even moved. I placed my hand on his shoulder, he blinked.

"**Are you alright?", I asked**

I was concerned, I never seen a vampire out of focus before.

"**I'm alright. Just thinking about something.", he replied**

As I started to walk away when I felt a vision coming on. I wasn't prepared for what was going on.

"_Bella I want you, Dylan & Nessie to come back with us." _

_We were all living with the Cullens when Alice tells us the Voulturi & my family are coming to visit me. Paul is sitting to my right. _

"_Babe are you excited ?", Paul asked_

_I looked at him and nodded. I looked down at Paul's hand and I had a large belly. Carlisle came up to me to give me some medicine and Rosalie and Esme came down. Rosalie had a blanket while Esme brought me some juice._

As I woke up I didn't have my shield up nor was I aware of the vampires around me. My head was in Jasper's lap and Carlisle and Alice were on the sides of me. I could here Esme and Nessie coming around the corner.

"**I'm sorry, are you all alright, no one is usually around with this happens I just lost control for a moment I promise it won't happen again.", Dylan stated in a nervous manner**

"**You have so many emotions, how don't you burst.", Jasper asked**

"**I...uh...we have to go I'm late for practice with Metri.", I stuttered**

"**Alright we will drop it for now.", Alice said.**

"**Is everything alright what was it?", Reneesme asked**

"**It was nothing I'll talk about it later.", I waved her off**

"**Can we go down stairs now?", I asked**

We all got on the elevator and as it closed I put my shield around Nessie. She grabbed my hand and took of my glove. She used her projection powers to ask me what happened and what I saw. I showed her my vision. All she did was look at me in awe. As we got to the basement I saw Metri looking out the window. I started breathing, he turned around and ran towards me. Nessie let go of my hand and Metri picked me up and spun me around.

"**I thought I was going to have to come upstairs and get you.", Demetri said**

He started looking at Edward and then all hell broke loose.

"**Watch you mouth Demetri.", Edward stated**

I was so confused what did Metri say?

"**What are you going to do about it?", Metri asked**

"**You might get hurt!", Edward said**

Metri tossed me towards a pile of mats. I got up and saw Edward rushing towards Metri. I didn't know what to do so I just went on instinct. I took off my gloves and ran towards them and stepped between them. I put my arms out to stop Edward. All I was thinking is he can't hurt Metri, he is family to me. My hand began to heat up and Edward ran into me knocking me over. I fell onto something sharp and I started bleeding. After that I couldn't control myself. I started to heat up all over. That's when the fire began, I seemed to welcome it, I enjoyed the heat and anger that washed me over.

"**OH shit! You all need to leave now!", Demetri said**

"**Damn it! Go get Aro.", Nessie said**

Every one rushed out of the room except Jasper , Alice and Nessie.

"**You guy need to leave , she is going to explode. The fire will light the both of you. I have been through this before , I will be fine.", Nessie said**

They left and Nessie went to close the door when Paul, Jared and Edward came back.

"**You need to leave!", Nessie said**

At the sight of Edward my fire grew I wanted him dead. I stood up, and expanded myself, the fire was an extended part of me. I heard the windows blow out behind me.

"**I won't leave you here, I have to protect my daughter.", Edward yelled**

"**Listen you ignorant piece of shit! You're the one making her more upset you need to leave I will be fine. I can heal myself, the FIRE is real and can kill you. LEAVE!", Nessie shrieked**

Edward left and Nessie closed the door. Dylan made her way toward the door when Nessie charged at her. She ran toward Jared, he tried to put her in a head lock. After she threw him off, I just reacted, I spun her around and kissed her. She was so hot, she was burning my face, but I could tell she was calming down. I pulled away from her, I reached into my pocket, for the epi-pen.

"**I'm sorry.", I said**

I stabbed her in the thigh with it. She began to faint, I caught her and brought her to my chest. Nessie, got up and walked over towards us. She left the room and came back with Carlisle, Aro, and Demetri.

They started to walk towards me, I felt like I was being threated, so I growled a bit.

"**Paul please calm down, we just want to help her, I'm going to get Jared and I would like you to carry her to the infirmary.", Carlisle asked**

"**Oh, Nessie would you like to explain to me what happened?", Aro asked**

He outstretched his hand and Nessie didn't take it, she explained it verbally. We got her and Jared to the other side of the castle and it really looked like a hospital wing, there where only about six rooms and there was a receptionist desk. I wasn't like a really hospital, it was all white, it had some blue trimmings on the panel close to the ground. The chairs weren't a weird brown they were a deep purple.Caius , Marcus , Heidi, Felix, Sam and the other wolves were waiting for us. Heidi guided me into a room , while Aro guided Carlisle and Sam, who started carrying Jared, into the room a couple doors down.

I placed Dylan on the bed, Heidi began to unzip her pants, I turned around to give her privacy. I noticed there were holes in the walls, but other than that the room was set up like a patients room.

"**Why are these holes here?", I asked**

"**This whole wing was made for her and Nessie, you know they bleed and they can break their bones. The holes are for if she, I guess you can call it "flaming up", we take the oxygen out of the room, she doesn't have to breathe, but fire does. No oxygen then no fire.", Heidi explained**

"**She has done this before, I mean been this angry then?", I wondered**

Heidi started to hook machines up to Dylan. She started to rub her forehead and play in her hair.

" **Yes, but it was Nessie who caused her to bleed, so none of us vampires we hurt. I think she was making Dylan a dress and might have pricked her a bit, but that time wasn't bad, she just covered herself, she didn't expand. But Aro didn't want to take chances, so we made this room.", Heidi said**

Carlisle then came in. He started checking the machines and her vitals. Then I could here chatter in the hall, then the door opened and Bella, Emmett and Demetri came in.

**Bella POV**

As we were running back, Demetri was rushing towards us. He looked like he was upset and in thought.

"**Hey going to go hunting with out Dylan?", I asked **

"**She got angry and blew up the whole training room, Aro sent me to go find you and bring you to the hospital wing.", He rushed out **

"**She blew up the room? I don't understand.", Emmett asked**

"**I will explain on the way, lets go.", Demetri said**

We started running at top speed.

"**I started going back and forth with Edward, then we were about to fight and Dylan jumped in between us, I guess Edward didn't see her and he scratched her."**

When I heard that I really went crazy. How could that bastard hurt her? Although what stopped me in my track when I came around the corner in the wing was Alice.

"**Edward! How could you be so careless? Don't you think that she could have gotten hurt?", Alice said**

"**I didn't think about that I mean he started...",Edward started**

"**But that doesn't matter I don't care that you fought I care that you ran at him while Dylan was in front of her.", Alice yelled**

"**Why are we still talking about this?", Rose asked**

We all looked at her like she was crazy. I was about to step towards her and so was Alice. Then she put her hands up.

"**I mean, that everyone is fine, Edward can't change the past only work on the future. You guys get what I mean, there is no point of patronizing him about this.", Rose explained**

"**You're right. I'm sorry about yelling.", Alice said**

Now that this was over, I walked towards Dylan's room. I saw Paul in the room sitting in a chair next to her. Heidi was their along with Carlisle. I walked up to Dylan and I felt bad, maybe I could have prevented this or something.

"**Bells it's not your fault, maybe this was supposed to happen. It's probably good that this happened now instead of later.", Emmett said**

I turned to look at him and he gave me that sexy smirk of his. I gave him a hug. It's so weird him being able to know what I'm thinking or how I feel. Maybe we are meant for each other. I'm just afraid to let him in. I turned back around towards, Dylan.

**Carlisle stated, "I would like everyone to come here, please."**

Everyone then came in the room, Aro , Caius, Marcus, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Esme and the wolves and Nessie. Demetri, Emmett, and I were already there.

"**I believe that Dylan, is in a coma. She is responsive to light, but I think it's her body's way of protecting itself.", Carlisle explained**

"**How long could she be like this?", Paul asked**

"**She could be like this for an hour , one day, one month. I'm not sure yet.", Carlisle began**

**Nessie POV**

I couldn't believe that it has already been four whole days and Dylan still hasn't woken up yet. Paul and I haven't left the room yet, well except to use the bathroom or to eat something Bella or Esme brought us, but we made sure at least one of us was there, room with her. I couldn't help but put blame on Edward though. I just didn't understand stand how he could be so careless, and so immature. Just because someone says something you don't like you shouldn't put someone else in danger, they could have taken it outside. I sighed thinking that tomorrow was the day we have the verdict of if Rosalie and Edward we allowed to be a couple. I hoped that they could, so that my mother and Emmett could be happy. I noticed how they were always together, or cuddling. I heard the door open and noticed it was wolves. Jacob, Sam and Jared, walked in, I didn't look up as they walked in, I just knew what each of them smelled like. Jacob came around to give Paul food and Sam left my tray on the nightstand.

"**Esme made some pasta and she asked us to bring it to you two. She thinks that both of you should take a break you know, and breathe a little.", Sam offered **

At that we both let out a deep growl.

"**Listen I'm not going to leave my best friend to take a breather, as you should so put it! She has been there for me and I'm going to be there for her.", I rebutted**

"**I don't think that's what Sam meant, he thinks that maybe you should take your mind of things by taking a walk and we will stay with her.", Jacob stated**

"**Look, since you don't understand, let me make it clear. I'M NOT …..", I started**

I went to yell at Jacob, though as soon as I turned around and looked into his light brown eyes, I couldn't help but be mesmerized at his beauty. His dark short hair and his strong face, just made me want to see what it felt like. I felt like he was supposed to be here, with me, through thick and thin. He walked towards me and put his hand under my chin, to tilt my face up.

"**What was it that you were saying?", He asked**

I loved the way his breath felt on my face, it sent tingles down my spine. I couldn't even answer the question. I don't even think I could tell him my name if he asked. We could have been standing there for what could have been an eternity.

"**I'm um...not going to leave her.", I managed to get out**

"**You don't have to. It was just a suggestion.", He stated coolly**

He pulled away from me, letting go of my face. I instantly missed his touch, I brushed it off my shoulder though.

I noticed Paul scoot his chair closer to Dylan's bed. He whispered in her ear, even though we could all hear him.

"**I don't want you to wake up, I need you to wake up. I know I should have asked you about this before, but I didn't know how you would take it. I want you to come home with me. I need you by my side.", Paul said**

He started to cry then. He leaned in a put a chaste kiss on her lips. By this time we turned away to give them privacy.

"**Yes...I'll come live with you.", Dylan croaked **


	6. Moving on

**Paul POV**

I started thinking about earlier this week, as I watched Dylan sleep. I wanted to stay with the Cullens and Dylan but duty always calls first. The rest of the wolves and I went down a corridor. We needed to find Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Down the hall I noticed paintings, of the guard members, most of the paintings were with Aro, Marcus, Caius, Nessie, Bella and Dylan. I could here some of the vampires having conversations with other people or doing other things like reading. We all came up to the lounge and all I saw was Nessie sitting on the couch waiting for someone. She got up and walked towards us. Nessie was a pretty young lady but she wasn't Dylan. She seemed too easy going, I wanted and needed someone who could understand my anger and pain. Nessie had on a Polo purple dress, with black leggings and purple pumps. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun, she had on these dangle earrings.

"**I figured you guys would make your way over here. I thought I was going to have to come look for you Paul.", she stated**

"**Why were you looking for me?", I wondered**

"**Well since you seem to have an interest in my best friend, your going to need this.",She explained**

She handed me a brief case. I opened it. It was a case that had many pockets in it, kind of like an accordion folder. They were needles filled with this clear type liquid. I didn't understand and I'm sure it was written all on my face.

"**Oh lord, they are epi-pens filled with a sedative medicine. They are for Dylan in case she gets out of control, your a half-breed so you would be able to with stand her rage.", Nessie said**

"**I don't understand what does me being a half-breed have to do with anything?", I asked**

"**Well vampires are killed by fire and we can heal if we are burnt, so put two and two together.", she replied**

Just as we were about to leave, Esme came in the room. She was trying to explain that Dylan needed our help.

"**Esme you need to relax what's going on?", Nessie asked**

"**She has fainted and we are all concerned. I didn't know where else to go or who else to get!",Esme frantically said**

"**Oh, alright don't worry she is alright , just a spell she goes through.", she stated then turned to us , "Well meet us all downstairs later, when your done snooping around the castle."**

I was worried about Dylan but Nessie seemed calm enough about it so I let it go. We needed to talk to Aro. We went to the front of the castle and found Marcus in front of a stone head. I didn't want to interrupt his thing but I needed him.

"**Yes young ones? How may I be of service to you?", Marcus wondered**

To be honest he was very creepy, but he was nice. He seemed so nonchalant about life.

"**I would like to request an audience with you, Caius, and Aro. Just only with you three.", I requested**

"**Ah, so would this matter be on Dylania?", Marcus asked**

"**Well ...yes.", I replied**

"**Come this way.", Marcus motioned**

We were lead to this big arched door. Marcus pushed both sides of the doors opened. As I walked in with the wolves, I noticed the room was a library. The room had to be about 200 ft tall. It was filled with book shelves, in the middle of the room was this big bay window that let in an enormous amount of light. Aro and Caius were sitting on this couch with books now in their laps. Two pairs of red eyes were staring at me.

"**I would like Dylan to come back home with me, when the weeks time is done.", I said**

**Aro POV**

Everything seemed to be happening so fast. Dylan was in a coma and we had to make a decision tomorrow. I could tell that my Bella and Emmett were hitting it off pretty well. I was thinking about how this meeting would go, if I made my decision. I can't believe Dylan was in a coma, but I had to keep my composure, while Marcus and Caius wept in their rooms. Then Alice and Heidi walked in to the library. I turned to meet them.

"**Aro, we are here to let you know some news that has happened today." Heidi said**

"**News on what, may I ask?", I wondered**

"**Well for one Nessie and Jacob have imprinted on each other and Dylan has woken up.", Alice said**

With this news, I ran out of the room and towards the hospital wing, I didn't even know how long she had been awake, I just had to see her. I walked in the room and she was smiling.

"**You two look like shit.", Dylan said**

"**Well we were worried about you we didn't know if...", Nessie started before she was cut off**

"**You didn't have to stay with me the whole time, I mean I wouldn't have mind if you would have washed your face and put some makeup on or for Paul to take a shower.", Dylan said**

We all laughed at that. She then looked at me and I wanted to melt. I have no idea why she has that effect over me.

"**How are you doing, Dylania? Is everything alright?", I asked**

"**Yes I'm fine. My arms just hurt from the IV", she replied**

I thought about just calling the meeting early but I wasn't sure if she would be able to get up yet. So I guess I could just have the meeting now. Although I don't like to be in an informal setting.

"**Well, we have made our descision on whether Rosalie and Edward will be allowed to be together. If you all want we could have the meeting now or later.", I began**

Dylan was about to push herself up, when Paul placed his hand on her back to help her up. Those two together were incredible. When she moved, he moved, they were like magnets. They were so much the same, yet so opposite. I glanced over to Rose and Edward, did they really deserve to be together, after all the pain that they have caused my dear Isabella. Although on the other hand them doing what they have done has also brought Emmett to her side. Then we have Jacob and Nessie whom both haven't realized how special they are for each other yet, but I couldn't take away true love.

"**Well, we have all come to a descision.", I started**

I looked at Paul, square in his eyes.

"**I will let Dylan go with you, as long as that's what she wishes. Although I will let you know this if you hurt my granddaughter, you will be running on three legs you hear me.? **

I turned to Emmett.

"**Bella is a grown woman and can do what she wants, I will give her my blessing to go with you and your family."**

I turned to Rosalie and Edward.

"**We have agreed to give you, your divorce from your established partners. All you will have to do is sign this paper and everything will be completed." I finished**

I pulled the paper out of my pocket. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett each come up and signed the paper one by one. Then after they were finished, myself, Caius and Marcus signed as witnesses.

"**You all will be able to leave when ever you are ready, I'm guessing that Nessie you would like to go with your mother and you best friend?", I asked**

"**Yes I would, I have always wanted to get out more and see places.", Nessie said**

**Emmet POV**

I can't believe it! I'm finally free to be with Bella. I would make her mine , when the time comes. Although for now we had to pack. But first I had to say something.

"**I would love it, Nessie and Dylan if you came to live with us , so we can get to know each other better. I have always wanted some more additions to the Cullen family.", I said proudly**

Then Alice began.

"**I understand Dylan that your not our daughter, but I feel like I have that bond with you. And Nessie, I feel like your the niece I never got to know and I would love it if I could get to know you.", Alice stated**

"**I would love to come live with you all.", Dylan stated**

"**So would I, I would like to get to know my extended family.", Nessie replied**

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe that they all wanted us to live with them. I feel like we would be intruding, but I instantly felt love and welcoming emotions. I looked up to have Jasper staring at me.

"**Darlin' I believe I have told this before but your worth it. You have always been family. And you're not intruding. This give Esme and Alice time to decorate and plan everything out, you know they like to do all that stuff.", Jasper explained**

"**Oh, Bella please Jasper is right, we welcome you all into our home, what is ours is yours. That goes for the wolves also, if any of you need anything just don't hesitate to ask.", Esme pleaded**

She was always so motherly, I didn't understand how you couldn't love her. I just nodded my head.

"**Now that we're done with the mushy things, when can I leave here, Dr. Cullen.", Dylan asked**

With that we all laughed, she just knew how to do that , make everyone laugh.

"**Well, your vitals seem fine, dear. So I guess your all clear.", Carlisle said**

He was looking over all of the paperwork. He started to unhook Dylan from all the machines. She got up and started rubbing her arm. She stretched a little. We all watched her. She looked at us and ran her fingers through her hair.

"**Umm so I see no one decided to wash my hair for me. It's all tangled now.", Dylan said** **"I guess I should go take a shower and start packing right?"**

"**Yea , I guess we will leave tomorrow morning when everyone wakes up.", I stated**

With that everyone ran out of the room except, Emmett, Jacob, Nessie, Dylan, Paul and myself. Dylan grabbed Paul asking him to help her pick out an outfit or something and Emmett and I left the room to go to my bed room and talk.

"**So Bella, we're all going back to Forks, and I want it to be official I want you to be my girlfriend.", Emmett said**

We going back to where it all started and he wants to be my boyfriend?

**Jacob POV**

It was just Reneesme and I left in the room. She rolled her eyes at me and walked out. I could tell she like me but I didn't know why she was acting like this. But two could play that game. So I followed her down the hall.

"**So when are you going to stop playing these games and just accept that we have a connection?", I wondered**

"**I'm not playing any games. Although I'm not sure what you talking about.", She lied**

I grabbed her arm and I pushed her into the wall and pinned her arms above her head. We were nose to nose. I could hear her heart beat accelerate.

"**I can sense how I make you feel. I'm not here to judge you or question your life. I'm here to be there for you not matter what you need and to be where ever you need me to be. Now when your ready to accept that, you know where to find me.", I stated**

With that I kissed her passionately. Then I let her arms fall and I turned on my heel and started wallking to my room. Leaving Nessie in the hallway confused and amazed.

**Dylan POV**

Paul walked me to my room. I went to reach for the door but he beat me to it, opening it for me like a gentlemen. I walked in and he closed the door behind him. I lead him to the closet.

"**Why don't you pick out something for me to wear?", I asked**

He walked over to my shirts. He picked a black and gray stripped shirt. Then he picked some light blue Forever 21 skinny jeans. He walked over to my shoes and picked out some brown calf boots. He threw the shirt and jeans on my bed and put the boot at the foot of my bed.

"**Alright I'm going to pack my clothes and take a shower. So you do the same and I will meet you here in about an hour alright?", Paul said**

"**Yea that's fine, what are we doing tonight?", I asked**

"**Nothing special but for me to know and you to try and find out.", He stated**

He came up to me and kissed me on the forehead, with that he walked out of the room. I began to start packing I left out a few outfits for tomorrow. I couldn't decide what to wear. When I was done packing I looked at the clock I only had 20 minutes left to get ready. Shit! I was running late and I had to wash my hair. It's so long, I thought as I went to go turn on the shower. I went back in my room to get a pair of blue boy shorts and a matching blue bra. The shower was warm and I loved it, my muscles were so sore from laying down for so long. I washed my hair with Pantene shampoo, then rinsed it out. I washed my body in Irish Spring body wash. I got out of the shower and dried off. With my hair damp I put some conditioner in it and ran it through the roots to the tips. I put on my bra and underwear, and went to go put on my clothes.

**Paul POV**

I went to Dylan's room on time but as I got closer I heard to shower running, this girl was going to be the death of me. I walked in and waited in the chair by the window in the corner. She walked out in only a bra and underwear and I couldn't help but stare, her body was amazing. She had curves in places I didn't think were possible. Her stomach was flat, but she had curves and those hips could make a grown man cry. She noticed I was sitting in the chair and she screamed a little.

"**I'm sorry I didn't know you wouldn't be dressed.", I started**

She blushed a lot, it looked nice on her olive hue.

"**Ummm, no I'm late and you did say you would be here in an hour.", I began **

I just turned around with my back towards her and I heard her get dressed. But I wanted her to do the opposite. I quickly shook those thoughts, she was just my friend, but inside I wanted her to be more. She ran over to me and touched my shoulder, and turned me around.

"**I'm ready now. Are you alright?", she asked**

"**Yes, I'm fine and lets go.", I said**

We started walking to the front of the castle. We went to the garage and I opened the door and motioned her to get in. I went around to the front of the car and opened the drivers' side. I got in. I started driving to this restaurant that Bella recommended , she said it was her favorite. It wasn't a fancy restaurant, it was like a little family thing. As soon as we got there she jumped out of the car. I got out and held the restaurant door for her.

"**I can't believe you took me here, I haven't been here in a while. Thank you so much Paul.", She said**

She turned and hugged me. We sat down and then we ordered. We just talked about the little things nothing major. I decided to tell her my secret.

"**I just want you to know that I'm a shape shifter. I only change when I'm angry. It's not only me it's everyone else to that's why everyone calls us the "wolves".", I began**

"**Hey, I like you the way you are, thank you for telling me. I would like you to show me one day.", I offered.**

As we left the restaurant I decided that we should take a walk. We walked around the town and it was amazing at night, people were playing music in the streets, Dylan started dancing. Well she was just rocking her hips to the beat and she looked breathe taking. When we were done goofing around we walked back to the car. As we were walking down the street Dylan had her arm linked in mine, but she suddenly stopped walking. I turned to look at her.

"**What's wrong?", I asked**

"**I'm not sure, I guess it's nothing", she shrugged**

"**No tell me.", I asked**

"**I just thought I saw something, but it seems like it's nothing.", she said**

We got into the car and heading back to the castle and I dropped her off at her room. I was about to turn and walk away. When she grabbed my arm.

"**I don't know if you ever noticed but I can touch you with my bare hand and I don't get any type of reading from you.", she stated**

"**Well I haven't noticed, but what are you supposed to see anyway.", I wondered**

"**Usually when someone touches my I can see their whole future, you know decisions they could make and what will happen depending on what which option they go with. I can't see that with you.", she explained**

She seemed upset that she couldn't use her powers on me.

"**Also I wanted you to show me what you look like when you change. And if you could spend the night with me, to me it's hard to be away from you.", she asked**

We went inside her room. It was dark but the moon was shining through her windows. She went inside her closet to change into shorts and a tank top. I took my jeans, shirt, and shoes off. I pulled all the anger I could. I felt the heat course through my veins, I felt my body change into the wolf I was meant to be. I looked at her she looked shocked. She walked up to me slowly, I guess she was nervous. She ran her fingers through my fur, I liked the feeling. She got into bed and patted the bed for me to get on it.

"_Seth , Leah, Collin and Bradley have noticed some vampires hanging around but they don't seem very dangerous.", Sam said_

"_Just hold down the line until we get back, tomorrow.", Jacob said_

"_I don't know why you went along with the Cullens, don't you think they can handle themselves, I don't think they need protecting from the leech officers.", Leah commented_

"_Leah shut up, your always saying something or other , we decided to help just in case, even though you don't like them they have been nothing but nice.", I growled_

"_Paul why don't you stay there and be the little red head's foot rest ?", Leah retorted_

"_Enough! You two stop, we are a pack and you two need to relax, Leah you will not talk about Dylan like that. And Paul she doesn't have to like the Cullens but Leah you will respect them. We will talk about this later. Everyone get some rest.", Sam ordered_

I hated that Leah was in such a bitch mode all the time. She hated when she found out that one of us imprinted. She believed that she would be forever alone. I looked at Dylan. I mean just because we're imprinted doesn't mean we have to be with this person. It just means we are connected. Yea of course I think about her in a sexual way, she is attractive. She rolled over so she was facing me, and those green eyes bore into my brown eyes. She sat up in the bed, reach over to her night stand and pulled out a head band and put her hair into a bun some strands were left out.

"**I've been thinking about cutting my hair, you know, so it won't be such a hassle. I feel like it's so long.", she started**

Although I could tell she was just beating around the bush. She didn't say anything after that, I hopped off the bed and phased back into a human I put on my shorts and went back to my spot. I decided to play along.

"**I don't think you should cut your hair, but if that's what you want, then I'll be happy with that also. I mean can't you just trim it or what ever girls do?", I asked**

"**Yea I guess. I was just wondering that when I move to Forks with the Cullens, if we could you know still be friends because I like hanging out with you.", she wondered**

She looked down at her hands. So this is what this is about, she is worried we won't be friends. I put my fingers under her chin so she would look at me. She looked so alone for the first time that I have been here.

"**I really don't have friends. I mean yea there's Nessie, but I don't really have someone who I can just pour my heart out to all the time and I feel like I could do that with you. But I mean if you don't want to be friends then that's fine.",she began**

"**Oh so silly girl, of course I will be your friend. No matter what happens I will always be here for you for what ever you need.", I told her**

I pulled her hair out of the bun and told her to get some sleep. I watched her sleep for a while, then fell asleep next to her.

**Nessie POV**

I paced back in forth in my room. I couldn't understand why I couldn't get this Jacob boy out of my head. I mean he was amazing, the way he grabbed me earlier just sent fire through my body. I could feel his muscles pressing against my body. I didn't like how, he had this control over me. So I put on some chapstick and fixed my hair, then headed to his room. I knocked on the door and he opened it with nothing but a pair of jeans on. He had the most amazing abs that I ever seen. I couldn't help but stare in awe.

"**Well if all your going to do is gawk at me, I have better things to me doing. What do you need?", he asked**

"**I just want you to know I don't approve of you kissing me, I don't know who you think you -", I began**

He glanced over at the clock.

"**So you waited about 2 hours to question who I am? And how would you like me to kiss you all dull and simply?", He said**

"**I don't want you to kiss me any type of way, I just want you to leave me alone.", I retorted**

"**I can't do that.", he simply said**

"**Why not?", I asked**

"**Because I'm honest with myself, I know I have this connection with you that I can't resist. Like why is it so hard for you to admit that you feel for me in a way?", He asked**

"**I don't need a man in my life to help me do anything.", I yelled**

With these he seemed to calm down, his face softened a bit.

"**I'm not your father, I won't hurt you. I promise you that.", He said solemly**

That, made me crack, I didn't know how he knew I was talking about my father, but he did. I never had anyone understand me like he does. I pushed him back into the room and closed the door behind us. I walked up to him so that our bodies were touching. I hopped on him, so I was resting on his hips, my legs crossed behind his back and I kissed him with everything I had. I was feeling so much love for him, so quickly I didn't know what to do.

**? POV**

I found her! It's really her, I can't believe she almost saw me though. She looks so different. I can't believe she has been with the Voulturi, I'm going to talk to her. I have to find out why.

**Edward POV**

I was walking down the corridor with Rose, to go talk to Nessie, and hopefully I could make her understand. Though I seen her walk out of someone's room, I checked my watch, it was around 8 o'clock. Then I saw Jacob lean out of the room to peck her on the lips. I couldn't believe him! With my daughter, of all people.

"**What is this?", I asked**

Nessie and Jacob turned their heads towards me. Nessie rolled her eyes at me and pulled Jacob along to her room.

"**Don't you her me talking to you, young lady?", I asked**

"**Yes! I hear you but I didn't think you needed me to answer, you know you are a mind reader.", She yelled**

After that she turned around to me and was in my face. I pushed Rose behind me. Jacob was behind Nessie with his hand on her back.

"**Edward this isn't as it seems.", Jacob began**

"**Oh really. Well it looks like you shacking up with my daughter.", I said**

Nessie was about to hit me, but before she could Jacob pulled her away and Rose stepped in front of me.

"**I don't have to explain anything to you! Who do YOU think you are? Coming in here pretending to my a "father" when really you don't even know the meaning. Yes you may not of known I was alive but this is not the way you start a relationship with someone. Oh but of course you know NOTHING about what the do's and don't's of a relationship! If you're going to act like this , you can go back to fucking yourself.", Nessie ranted**

With that they both walked away from me. I hadn't noticed that Bella and Emmett were in the hallway with us. They both walked over to us.

"**She something isn't she? She doesn't hold her tongue for anyone Edward, she takes after Dylan with that. You just have to approach her in a calm manner. I mean I'm not estatic that Jacob imprinted on her, but that's life. Maybe even Rose, could talk to her, maybe she will respond better to a female that knows Edwards point of view.",Bella suggested**

**Dylan POV**

The car ride was very tense. I was in the car with Jacob, Nessie, Paul, Edward and Rose. Of course I would be with this damn group, a bunch of ignorant people who can't put their differences aside. So I decided to help in my own way.

"**If were going to sit in this car with complete silence like this we minds well turn this car around and I can stay in Italy. Nessie you need to just let this go, yes Edward can be a jerk about the way he approaches situations, but that was his instinct. He didn't get to see you grow up so he thinks of you as his little girl, instead of a young adult who can make decisions for herself. You should be lucky you have your biological father around , even if he did come around late.", I said**

I thought my speech was pretty good, so did Paul, because he squeezed my hand. Then that's when Rosalie started making small talk with Nessie, it was something bull about designers. I tuned them out. I looked out the window and watched everything pass, I would definitely miss Voulterra. We arrived at the airport, finally. We all went to the terminal, but I had to go the bathroom. When I was finished I looked in the mirror at myself and rolled my eyes. Alice can be too much, though I know it made her happy to dress me and do my makeup. She gave me a purple smoky eye and did my mascara. I was wearing a short sleeved shirt, that had a floral design on it , along with light wash jeans and a pair of black wedge heels. After I left the bathroom, Paul was waiting outside.

"**Can I wear your jacket? I don't want someone to bump into me, then I'm all in their lives.", I asked **

He handed me his jacket, and it smelled so much like him. It had a very natural smell, not really like the outdoors but like home cooking. We boarded the plane and I noticed that no one was on it but us.

"**Where are the other passengers?", I asked**

"**Dear, we own the plane, we are the only passengers.", Esme clarified **

"**Oh...", I responded**

"**That's what I said we I first meet them, they have so much money.", Bells said**

After we all got situated, Paul went to sleep on my lap. I started thinking about my vision. I wasn't even sure if I liked him enough to have him be the father of my child. I began to meditate and find my future and no matter what decisions I made, I came back to him. If I decided to go back to Voulterra, he would come after me. This was annoying, well my future can't be set in stone, everything can change in an instant. I decided to test my shield, I could feel Edward, Alice, and Jasper's powers probing at my shield. I wasn't ready to let Edward in but I tested Jasper first. I pushed my shield around him. I slowly let go of myself.

"**Why can't I read your thoughts Jazz?", Edward asked**

Jasper ran up to me with Alice next to him.

"**I can't see your future Jasper either, what's wrong is everything alright?", Alice wondered**

"**You have so much anger and despair in you, I don't know how you can stand it. I mean it's not in the forefront but I can feel it there.", Jasper asked**

"**We have been through things in our past that has made us who we are, Jasper, maybe one day I will tell you all until then I guess it's a mystery.", I started**

I took back my shield. Jasper walked up to me and kissed me on the forehead. I felt like he was such a good father figure for someone like me. I decided to go to sleep, since we would be here for a few more hours.

**Bella POV**

We arrived at the airport in Port Angeles. Paul was carrying Dylan she was still asleep, I don't think she ever sleep this long, for as long as I have known her. I thought that they were so cute together, even if they didn't know it I could tell they would be a good match for each other. We all got into different cars, Sam and his pack except for Jacob and Paul went down to the rez to catch up with either their imprints or what ever they do. As we pulled up to the house, I noticed it wasn't the same white , it was now a light blue. We all got out of the cars and went inside.

"**Bella, I'm assuming you will be staying with Emmett in his room, so he will show you were that is.", Esme began**

"**Nessie you can pick a room of your liking and put your things in their. Oh Paul you can I guess pick a room for Dylan.", she finished**

"**We will be having a meeting in the morning, so Paul and Jacob let Sam know, you guys will need to be here for it. Come around 11 or later, what ever is a convenience to you.", Carlisle said**

I ran up the stairs Emmett had most of my bags, like the gentleman he was. I was starting to hang up my clothes, which have improved since my human days, I actually liked dresses. I could tell that Emmett was watching me, but I didn't look at him. He wrapped his arms around my waste, then laid his head against my neck.

"**What am I going to do with you, I can't deal, you just look so sexy.", Emmett said**

He leaned down to kiss me, I put my arms around he neck. He lifted me up so my legs sat on his hips. He carried me to the bed, and turned over so we were both on our sides. We broke the kiss to take off our shirts. Emmett ripped off my bra, and began sucking on my neck. He moved down to my breasts, he then moved down to my stomach, licking all the way to my hips. The sensations, were so soft, it was making me tingle. I pushed him up and took off his pants along with mine. I was already dripping, I straddled Emmett and I could feel his member against my core. I plunged down and let my body adjust and let me tell you Emmett was well proportioned. I rode on top, with him guided me with his hands, I bent over and started kissing him on his neck. He started thrusting his hips upward meeting me every time I came down, it didn't take long after that when my first orgasm hit. He rolled me over so that he was on top. He wrapped one of my legs around his thighs and the other rested on his shoulder. He pulled out and plugged in me and he was so deep, I couldn't take it, I started to tighten up and my climax and his soon came after. He rolled over so that I was on top, with him still inside me. We laid like that until morning.

"**Your amazing, Bella, do you know that?", Emmett asked**

"**Well, know I do. So are you I never felt anything like that before in my life.", I said**

He started rubbing my back, drawing little circles and other little things. I got up, pulling him out of me, I missed the feeling instantly. He looked up at me confused.

"**Em, we have to get ready for the meeting.", I said**

"**Oh, is that today, I'm sure we could skip this.", Em wondered**

I just rolled my eyes. Then went to take a shower.

**Dylan POV**

I woke up to Nessie standing over me. I rolled over, I was tired and didn't feel like getting up. I knew she wanted to talk.

"**What is it?", I asked**

"**Jacob.", she said**

She said it like that was explanation enough. I knew she didn't want to talk about about it she wanted to show me. So I patted the bed and and she came and got under the covers with me. She grabbed my hand and showed me what she meant. I sighed and she looked at me.

"**Listen, you should probably go talk to him, when he comes over. Although I will let you know this you are worthy of his love and you two seem perfect, of course you relationship will have flaws all do, you just have to be willing to work it out. Jacob is nothing like your father, he won't hurt you like that. And speaking of you father you need to forgive him or your going to blame Jacob for everything Edward did to Bella and that isn't healthy.", I said**

With that I yawned. Nessie kissed me on the forehead.

"**Go back to sleep, you have a few hours, then Alice will come and get you for breakfast.", Nessie said**

"**Mhhmmm.", I managed**

* * *

**AN: Leave comments, whether you like or dislike how the story is going so far. Let me know how you think or want the story to go.**

**And shout out to VMIH930, for helping me with your advice.**


	7. Excuse Me

**Dylan POV**

I rolled over and looked at the time. OH SHIT! It was 4 o'clock, and no one came to wake me up. I got up and took a quick shower, I lathered up with Irish Spring a couple times and hopped out. I put on some compression shorts and a Gaints sweat shirt, then threw on some Old Navy ankle socks. I walked out of my room with a brush in my hair, trying to detangle my hair. I heard everyone talking, I looked up to see Paul waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I got half way down the stairs when I dropped my brush.

_I could see myself near the Cullen house. I was on fire, someone was running towards me I couldn't really make them out. They began to come closer, I fell to the ground._

My vision was replaced with 6 other vampires visions.

_I could see Esme decide that she wanted to decorate Nessie and my rooms tonight. Carlisle was thinking about buying a house in Maine and taking Esme for a honey moon. Emmett was planning on proposing to Bella, later this up coming year. Alice wanted Jasper to visit his family soon, for a little get away trip. Jasper wanted to take Alice to New York for fashion week for her birthday. _

I was so overwhelmed, I couldn't keep up. I let my shield down. I heard Edward and Alice gasp. I sat up and jumped away from everyone so I stood at the top of the stairs. I put my shield back up. I started shaking.

"**I'm alright, I'm just not used to so many people touching me at once.", I said**

"**Alright, hun well I made you some lunch it's in the kitchen. I didn't know what you ate and I asked Bella but she didn't know either.",Esme said**

She held her hand out for me to take. I took it. I could tell she was filled with love for her children. She had the most purest heart I ever seen. I smelled various of foods, one that made my mouth water what the grilled cheese sandwich with tomatoes. I vaguely heard Paul behind me, I turned my head towards him and smiled my dimpled grin and he gave me that crooked smile. I make my plate , which consisted of the grilled cheese sandwich, fries and a bowl of grapes. Esme sat me down at the head of the long dinning room table. Everyone else filed in. Nessie made her plate. She had a hamburger, with fries and soda. She wonders why I'm faster than her. I started eating the fries and waited for someone to begin this meeting.

"**Well, I have called this meeting because I think we should keep up appreances and I think that you all should go back to school. I know that Nessie and Dylan haven't had the expierence yet.", Carlisle said**

He let that sink in. I honestly didn't want to. Although he had me with curiosity. I wanted to see what it was like to a be a student at Forks High School.

"**I think we should vote about this Carlisle. I'm personally tired of highschool, can't I do something else.", Rose asked**

"**Rosalie, like what?", Alice wondered**

"**Maybe work in the hospital with Carlisle.", Rose said**

"**Pft, can we vote now?", Alice asked **

"**Yes, lets all vote now.", Carlisle said**

**Esme said, "Yes, I think you all should, I mean it will give you something to do during the day."**

Everyone said yes, except Rosalie and Edward. It was down to Nessie and I. Nessie looked at me, I shrugged at her.

"**I will go on two conditions. Dylan and Jacob have to go to school with me.", Nessie said.**

Fuck. Everyone looked at me. The score was already down.

"**Damn , fine I will go. But not without Paul.", I said.**

"**Well, we would have to see if it's alright to go to school up here with the pale faces.", Jacob said.**

With that everyone laughed.

"**Well since the majority of us are going to school, then I guess I'm going to go shopping. Nessie what size shirt, pants, shoes, underwear and bra do you wear?", Alice asked**

Wow , a little bit personal.

"**Umm, small, size 5, size 8 shoe, size 4, then 36 B.", Nessie answered**

"**Dylan?", Alice asked**

I instantly began to blush, 8 vampire turned their heads my way. All their eyes grew dark. Jacob and Paul started to growl. Carlisle got up then.

"**I'm sorry, it's just my familly hasn't been around humans in a while. My apologies.", Carlisle said**

"**No, I'm sorry I just-", I started**

"**Don't be upset for something you can't control, darlin'.", Jasper said**

"**Well Alice. I wear a medium, size 10, size 6 ½ shoe, size 8 , then 38 B.", I rushed out**

I went to pick up Nessie's plate then my own , when Esme started running at me and took the plates from me.

"**There is no need for that hun I have it.", Esme said**

I turned to leave the room and to go sit in the living room. Nessie sat next to me. Paul and Jacob walked in looking nervous. Edward and Rosalie walked into the room.

"**We going hunting, we will be a couple days, we want to have a few days to ourselves.", Rosalie said**

"**Alright. Be safe you two.", Esme said from the kitchen**

They ran out of the house and into the woods. I was about to turn on the television.

"**Do you two want to come down to the rez and meet everyone?", Jacob asked**

"**Yes, of course!", Nessie exlaimed**

She just loves attention. I just rolled my eyes. Sheesh what an Aries. Alice then rushed down the stairs.

"**Please let me dress you two!", Alice screamed**

Nessie all but ran up the stairs. I felt someone grab my hand. I turned to look at Paul.

"**You never said if you wanted to go, love.", Paul stated**

"**Yes, I just don't like being the center of attention, but somehow I always am.",I said**

"**You really don't see yourself do you?", Paul asked **

He kissed me on the cheek and pushed me up the stairs. I walked into Alice's room, Jasper was sitting on the bed, with a smirk on his face. I flipped him off and went into the bathroom. He pretended to be shocked.

**Rose POV**

I have been waiting to get back at the Cullens and I finally had my way. We ran all the way to North Dakota. We stopped to hunt only once. We went into this bar, where we were supposed to meet this man. We walked into the place and all eyes turned to Edward and I. I looked a Edward he was wearing a brown oxford shirt, with black slacks and brown dress shoes. I had on a dark green dress with egg white pearls on and black heels on. My hair was down in curls. A man came up to meet us, he was tall, muscular build. He had these captivating blue eyes and light brown hair.

"**Come with me.", he commanded**

We left the bar and ran into the woods, until we came to this cabin. He lead us inside and it was pretty nice, for a man. He had leather seats, a wood coffee table in the middle and to the left was a fire place.

"**My name is Jared.", he said**

He stuck his hand out. Edward grabbed it.

"**My name is Edward and this is Rosalie.", Edward said**

He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"**Much obliged.", Jared said**

"**So what brings you, here to find me?", Jared asked**

"**We need you to do something for us, of course you would be paid a lot of money should you go through with the plan.", Edward said**

"**Well I like to be paid up front.", Jared said**

"**Alright, we need you to kill a person for us.", I said**

"**Well who might this person be?", Jared wondered**

"**Dylania. I don't-", I began**

"**Hold up , pause you mean Dylania Polhemus, daughter of Meghan and Richard?", Jared asked **

"**Yes that's her, how do you know her?", I asked**

"**Well, she is but the princess of the Blue Bloods. Which are all half-breeds, half vamipire and half human people.", Jared said**

"**We all thought that she was dead, some of us didn't like her we thought she had to much power. There were many attempts on her life when she was younger. Then she all but disappeared, her sister, then took over the kingdom.", Jared finished**

I thought that this was perfect. If she would be "found" by her family, surely they would take her home. Then I would just kill Reneesme in some accident. Then Edward would have his Bella as a slave and I would have Emmett.

"**So how would you stop her, she seems powerful.", Edward asked**

"**Well, I'm better. I have this power, were I can make numerous of people drop to their knees in pain. No matter what their power is I can get through it.", Jared said**

"**We will go get the money and then we will go from there. We will be in contact.", I said**

We were off. I made sure not to make any decisions but to go home. We couldn't have Alice or Dylan knowing our plans.

**Paul POV**

Alice came downstairs with Jasper in tow. She called everyone to come into the living room.

"**I would like to present, Reneesme Cullen and Dylania Polhemus.", Alice beamed**

Jacob and I stood up. Renessme came down first her hair was straighten and pulled back in a bun. She wore a orange sun dress that complimented her pale skin. She also wore a black necklace with black flats. Jacob went to the bottom of the stairs to grab her hand.

"**You look wonderful, Ness.", Jacob said**

"**Thank you.", Nessie said**

Then Dylan was at the top of the stairs blushing. Our eyes connected. She looked stunning. She had on a fitted black shirt that clung to her curves, she also had on dark blue leggings with brown calf boots. Her hair was curly in tight ringlets, her hair stopped at her belly button. I walked up to the stairs and she grabbed my arm. She looked at me with those dark green eyes.

"**You look great.", I said**

"**Thanks.", Dylan whispered**

"**Well I want to two to be safe and to have fun.", Esme said**

She pulled both of them in for a brief hug. Alice and Bella kissed Nessie and Dylan on the cheeks. After everyone said their goodbyes, we left out. Jacob rode on his motorcycle here and I drove in my car. I help Dylan in. We drove down to La Push beach. Dylan didn't say anything during the drive but I could tell she was nervous. I parked the car and by the time I reached her side she had the door already opened. I reached in for her hand and helped her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and whispered.

"**You should have let me be a gentlemen and open the door.", I said**

Then I kissed her on the head, and I smelled the tingle of Irish Spring. I made a calling noise, to let the wolves, know that we were here. They all hugged Nessie and Dylan while introducing themselves except for Leah. I swear she could be such a bitch. Jacob and Nessie went over the imprints to talk. I brought Dylan over to Sam and the other guys. Eventually the imprints, all came over towards us and sat down. At first we were just making jokes and laughing. Then Leah decided she wanted to talk.

"**So Paul, you went to Italy to help the Cullens and come back with _this_?", Leah said**

"**Leah!", Sam exclaimed**

"**No, it's fine. If you want me to leave, Leah I will.", Dylan offered**

"**Yes, I do. I want you to leave the country and go back to those red eyed leeches.", Leah retorted**

By this time Leah was in Dylan's face. I had put my hand on Leah's stomach to push her back.

"**Why does me being here bother you so much, Hmm? What are you jealous of how I look or something?", Dylan wondered**

Leah reached her arm out so she caress the side of Dylan's face. Her eyes glazed over , Leah shouldn't have touched her.

"**Get over yourself, I'm not jealous of your looks, your nothing but a whore anyway.", Leah stated**

Dylan, was started to get warmer. She stood up off of the log.

"**Listen, you shouldn't be calling anyone a whore. You think that you can hide your secret from the pack but not from me. I know everything now.", Dylan said**

Fuck. Only Leah. She always has to taunt people. I didn't want Dylan to find out this way that Leah and I used to mess around.

"**You need to shut your mouth!", Leah screamed**

Leah started shaking. Dylan was growing hotter.

"**What, it's not my fault he doesn't want you maybe you should of held out.", Dylan shrugged**

With that Leah lunged at Dylan, still in her human form. They started fighting. Dylan was punching Leah. Leah started to grab her hair. Dylan rolled her over, so she was on top. Dylan was just landing blows to Leah's body, while Leah was punching the side of her face.

"**Leah, get off of her hair!", Seth yelled**

Leah let go, then Dylan put her hand on Leah's fore head, and started punching her in the face. Leah was pulling at Dylan's shirt. I picked up Dylan by her shoulders. She pulled Leah up with us by her hair, she keep punching until she drew blood. Nessie pulled Leah away and dropped her in the sand. Leah tried to get up.

"**Get up and I will punch you square in the face.", Nessie said. **

"**Dumb bitch!", Leah yelled**

"**Dirty whore.", Dylan yelled**

I carried her over my shoulder, towards my car. Nessie opened the back seat and I put Dylan in it. I really looked at her. Her hair was wild and it had a lot of sand in it. Her cheek was swollen and that was it.

"**Stay with her, make sure she doesn't run off.", I said to Nessie**

I walked over to Leah, who was sitting at one of the pinic tables. She turned towards me.

"**What the fuck Leah?! Like you couldn't leave well enough alone?", I asked**

"**I just don't understand how you can be attracted to someone like her?", Leah said**

"**How could I not. She has a wonderful spirit and she is sweet and funny, a little bit sarcastic. I can't help us, Leah. You will respect her, I don't have time for everytime she comes down here, she gets into a fight with you.", I said**

She just nodded. I then looked at her face her nose was bleeding, but it dried by now. She had a lump on her forehead and her lip was swollen big time. Shit, this would be worse when she got home to look at herself. I walked back over to the car. Dylan was in the passenger sided and Jacob and Nessie were in the back. I leaned over the middle to kiss her forehead.

"**I'm sorry about her. She can be a handful.", I said**

She didn't say anything to me. I drove back to the Cullen's house. Dylan jumped out of the car and ran into the house, I followed her close. She spun around and I almost ran into her.

"**What, why are you still here?!", she screamed**

I knew what she meant. She was mad because I didn't tell her about Leah.

"**Because I care more about you than her, she was a fling, she knew what she was getting into. I told her that we wouldn't last. She even told me that all she wanted was fun!",I yelled back**

"**Well, she clearly still likes you or she wouldn't have done this!", she shrieked**

The Cullens all came downstairs. They smelled the blood but it wasn't Dylan's, I just noticed she had Leah's blood on her shirt.

"**What happened?", Esme worried**

Carlisle ran to go get his medi kit.

"**I got into a fight with Leah, because she thinks I'm keeping her from Paul.", Dylan said**

I walked up to her and tilted her head up towards me.

"**Look, I don't know how to explain this to you but your my bestfriend and I can't loose you. I promise I will tell you anything you need to know. I didn't mean to hurt you.", I said**

"**I'm going to run a bath for you to soothe you.", Esme said**

"**I'll help her.", Alice said**

Then everyone else left the living room. Jacob and Nessie went on the porch. Dylan was just staring at me.

"**Leah and I were like the only two who didn't imprint , except for Jacob. And one day Leah and I were angry about you know everyone having someone to be with forever and then things lead to another. It was going on for about 5 months. So I guess we were friends with benefits.", I said**

"**You need to apologize to her.",Dylan said**

She left me in the living room with my thoughts.

**Nessie POV**

It's been a couple months since the whole, Leah and Dylan fight and honestly when I think about it I laugh because for someone who can rip apart vampires Leah can't fight. Although that is my personal opinion. Paul did find a way to apologize to Leah, he sent her flowers every day for about a month, now he does it every Tuesday just because. Alice snapped her fingers in my face.

"**Earth to Ness. Hello, back to shopping please.", Alice said**

"**Sorry I was just day dreaming.", I replied**

We continued walking through the mall, when I stopped at this store, called Forever 21. I thought it was perfect for Dylan, it wasn't too girly for her, it had the perfect blend for her. This was good. And her birthday was coming up.

"**Did you want to stop in here?", Alice asked**

"**Oh no, I was just looking. I'm ready to go home. I think we did enough shopping." I said**

I was honestly ready to go home to Jacob. We have been getting serious lately. I have really been waiting for Jacob to ask me to officially be his girlfriend, but I guess I have to be patient. We made it to the parking lot and put all the bags into the trunk. At started the drive home.

"**So you really like Jacob huh?", Alice asked**

"**Yea I do Auntie. He just makes me feel, not really complete but like I need him to balance me.", I said**

"**Well just be patient, not good ever comes out of rushing , remember that.", Alice said **

We pulled up to hear everyone laughing outside in the back. We rushed around the corner to see Emmett on the ground and Dylan a couple feet back. Emmett growled

"**Again.", Emmett said**

"**Listen Emmett, if you're always charging into a fight with out a clear head, you will never have a chance of winning.", Dylan said**

Emmett didn't care, he charged at her. Dylan looked so small compared to Emmett's big stature. He was a almost a whole foot taller than her. Dylan pushed off the ground and did a hand stand on Emmett's shoulders and pulled him into the ground. Emmett got up and tried to tackle her while her back was turned. Dylan slipped between his legs.

"**Your such a cheater, your using your powers! I want you to go against Alice or Edward , with our using your powers!", Emmett said smuggly**

"**Emmett , listen you lost the bet twice do you want to go for a round three?", Dylan wondered**

Emmett had this weird look in is eye.

"**Triple or nothing. The same wager with a little more.", Emmett said**

"**Oh what did you have in mind?", Dylan asked**

"**We both put up $1,500,000 and if I when then you have to get dressed up for the first week of school, like wear a dress and heels and Alice has to pick out everything from make up to jewlery to hair products.", Emmett said**

"**Alright now Emmett if I win, you will have to eat lunch at school for a week. What ever Jacob puts on his tray is what you have to eat on yours.", Dylan offered**

"**Deal.", Emmett said**

He put out his hand. Dylan accepted it.

"**Deal.", Dylan said**

"**So who am I fighting Edward or Alice?", Dylan asked**

"**Edward.", Emmett said**

Edward stepped up. I'm assuming Dylan put her shield down because Edward winced a little.

Dylan started running towards him, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him down to the ground, he flipped her off. He began to throw punches and she dodged them effortlessly.

They began wrestling, every now and then Dylan was landing blows to his face. We were standing outside for a good hour or so. Esme came outside then.

"**Alright, Jasper break this up. It's a tie, both of you will pay up to me and live up to each side of the bet. You made your beds, now you will have to lay in it.", Esme said**

"**Grandma, you have to be joking!", Dylan said**

"**Oh, I'm not and a month's worth of chores will be sent your way also.", Esme confirmed**

"**Excuse me?", Emmett asked**

"**Do you you want a YEAR young man?", Emse shrieked **

"**No ma'am.", Emmett replied**

They both went upstairs to take showers. While Dylan was in the shower, I put they clothes I brought her away, they weren't anything fancy, just some jeans and some oxford shirts. I went downstairs to find Jacob and Paul playing a game. I sat down in front of Jacob so my head rested on his knees. Emmett came rushing down.

"**I have have next, you guys want to make it interesting and place bets?", Emmett pondered**

"**NO!", The whole house yelled**

"**It was worth a try.", Emmett sighed**

That's when Dylan came downstairs laughing. She looked very relaxed, she had on basketball shorts, and a long sleeve shirt. Her hair was in a bun. I didn't really think anything of it until she pasted. I tried to run up to her but damn it Alice beat me , stupid vampires. Dylan turned around to try to pull out the bun. Alice put her hand up.

"**Dylan what is that, is that a tattoo?", Alice demanded**

The house became very quiet, except for the four heartbeats. I think Dylan was thinking of a way to get out of this but she couldn't she had to tell the truth.

"**No, they're sort of like tribe markings. The ones at the base of my neck are only visible to vampire and half-breeds. So are the ones on my back. The ones on my neck signify how many vampires I killed, its a long tradition held up my people. The ones on my back, are to show that I'm a warrior, and the battles I have been in.", Dylan said**

"**You never told us, why not dear", Esme asked**

"**Well, maybe one day we can all sit around a campfire and I will tell you all you want to know.", Dylan said**

"**Yes , maybe but sarcasm dear is really starting to not be in your best interest.", Esme replied **

"**Yes ma'am.",Dylan said**

Oh I feel so exhausted. I pulled Jacob away from the game and took him outside to the porch, where we always sit.

"**So that's all you guys did today was wrestle?", I asked**

"**Yea, it was so fun to see Emmett get pounded like that.", Jake said**

He just kept rambling on about it and I started to really look at him. He always had that sparkle in his eye, that nice smile. He was so caring but so honest. I knew I could count on him for anything.

"**Nessie?", Jake asked**

"**Yea.", I said**

"**You know I love you right?", Jake wondered**

"**Yea I know , I love you too.", I said**

"**No, listen , I love you with all of my being. I hate thinking of you being with another. So I'm asking you will you be my girlfriend?", Jake asked**

I just stared at him. Then I jumped on top of him and hugged him.

"**Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend!", I said**

* * *

**AN: I want to know what you all think, please leave comments.**


	8. Sorry

I'm sorry but I don't think I will be able to finish this story but I will keep writing, I think I need to better my craft first.


End file.
